Lights of Darkness
by theschwa72
Summary: Eragon had a twin, and that changes everything. What will Triston and Eragon find out as they strive to save the world, with swords, sorcery, divination, and political power?
1. The Dawn of the Light, Dawn of the Dark

Lights of Darkness

Many of the recognizable elements in this story, such as the ancient language and many of the characters, belong to Christopher Paolini, and I do not claim ownership of them, I am simply using them to write a story of my own that I am making no money off of.

Chapter 1: The Dawn of the Light, Dawn of the Dark

Eragon laughed as he shoved Roran to the ground for the second time. Roran leapt up and then shoved Eragon back, who was stumbling. Both were laughing now in their play-fight, but Eragon turned his head as he heard footsteps down the trail to their house.

"Triston..." he muttered as he saw his twin, and walked over to the house. Opening the door, Eragon called to his uncle: "Triston is home, Uncle."

"Is he now?" was the response, and Eragon sighed as he went back outside.

"Hey Triston," Eragon mumbled.

"Greetings." Triston stood there, looking deep into Eragon's eyes. "I've heard you've been practicing your sword fighting skills?" Eragon kept looking into Triston's eyes as he lied:

"Yes, I have. What have you been learning?" Eragon said quickly, changing the subject. Triston seemed to narrow his eyes, but replied:

"I've been learning the difference between Light and Dark magic, as well as more of the ancient language. Did you know that _Brisingr _means fire?" Triston was excited, but Eragon didn't see the point of learning something that you couldn't use to protect one's self from the Empire. Eragon saw Roran go inside, and then came up with his response.

"No I did not..." Eragon trailed off, wondering if Triston could sense he wasn't paying attention. Apparently he did, as Triston sighed and went off into the house, and Eragon heard him greet Roran:

"Hey, Roran," And a few seconds after, Roran responded,

"Hey, Triston," Eragon grimaced. He didn't like Triston at all, and knew that once Triston actually began using magic he could become very dangerous. Eragon, on the other hand, was particularly lazy when learning sword fighting, even though it was one of the skills he wanted most.

_I can't _stand_ Triston, so I might as well go hunt some more now. I'll get my stuff and tell Garrow, then leave so I won't have to deal with Triston for a few days._ Mind made up, Eragon walked into the house and then his room, and got his bow and hunting gear. As he stepped out of his room into the main area, he saw his uncle at the table, head in hands.

"Uncle, what's wrong? Are you alright?" His uncle straightened and looked at Eragon.

"No, I'm fine, just a bit tired, is all. Where are you going?" he asked with a glance at Eragon's pack and bow.

"I thought I would go hunting to get us some meat for the winter," Eragon told his uncle.

"Take Roran and Triston with you. They both know how to use a bow, and that means you'll get more meat."

"No, uncle, I don't think it would. Yes, Triston's good with a bow, but he's not _quiet_ enough. He would scare away all the game. And besides, he needs to keep up his studies."

"So do you," Garrow pointed out.

"I could practice sword fighting with Roran, and I could work harder when I get back. I don't know, Garrow, it just seems that I need a break from daily life here."

"Hmm, I suppose. Well, tell Roran to get ready, and then leave tomorrow. There's almost no light left, and if you're going in the Spine, which I assume you are," Eragon nodded. "Then you need as much daylight as you can get. Have a meal here now. We have the rest of that boar, don't we? Go get it and cook it."

"Yes uncle." Eragon went down to the cellar, noticing Triston's eyes on him. He ignored them and went to find the boar.

Triston put a puzzled look on his face as he moved his eyes off Eragon, and innocently asked Garrow:

"Garrow, what's Eragon doing tomorrow?"

"He's going hunting with Roran," Garrow replied, not looking up from the table he was staring at.

"What's so interesting about the table, Uncle?"

"Ah... Nothing, just tired."

"Oh, I see. What are we eating?"

"Ah, the rest of the boar Eragon got. He's getting it from the cellar now."

"What should I do to help?"

"Stay out of the way," Eragon called, coming up from the cellar carrying a bit of boar meat. "I'll make it alone."

"Alright." Triston said, his suspicions of about a year confirmed.

_Eragon really doesn't like me, and he really doesn't care about hiding it. I wonder when this started, about a year ago maybe? I have to pretend to be oblivious, because my scrying of the future could influence what happens. Brom's told me the Urgals were active as of late, so I just hope he doesn't meet some on his trip... because then Alagaesia would have Galbatorix as king forever. He is the hope and the dream, at least he will be once he becomes who he is destined to be. I should scry some more to see what will happen._ _I'll do that tomorrow, when Roran and Eragon are gone. _Triston got up to the table and waited patiently for Eragon to cook the meal, and got the plates out as well as the wooden utensils that they used. Triston got through the meal with only a single short glare from Eragon, and then spent the rest of the time conversing with Garrow about his studies.

"Garrow, how did you afford my education with Brom?"

"I didn't have to pay," Garrow explained. "Brom offered for free, and I accepted. He told me you have a lot of talent the other day, so that's why I let you go. You need to become strong and then join the fight against the Varden." Triston thought he heard a growl from Eragon, and had a silent one himself.

_Why does Garrow think that fighting the Varden is a good idea? The Varden is one of our hopes! _Apart from this, he thought: _It becomes tiresome seeing into the future, and seeing what might happen. I should stop until Brom says I'm ready, but I know that matters need me now, and I am willing to take my chances. _

"Roran," Triston said suddenly. "Are you still after Katrina?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

_So he has a reason to fight the empire if they try to take Katrina away from him, like I saw in that one scrying session. He also has a reason to hate Sloan, which might prove useful to me sometime in the future. _

Triston got up from the table after the meal was done, and proceeded to his room to sleep. His dreams were full of turmoil.

Triston was watching a field of battle, Urgals fighting dwarves and humans, in a massive chamber that seemed below ground. He saw an elf, beautiful as any elf could be, fighting the Urgals and slicing off their heads.

He saw Eragon, swinging a deep red blade, and intoning spells to destroy the Urgals.

He saw an armored blue dragon, swinging their tail and biting the Urgals.

He saw a Shade, directing Urgals to attack the humans and dwarves, and casting spells to destroy humans and dwarves.

He saw a giant gem shatter into pieces, seemingly slowed down by some force.

He saw -

Triston sat up in his bed, gasping for air. He remembered the scenes from the battle vividly, as if they had happened to him.

_I should tell Brom about this. Wait, I wonder if he would know about my scrying then? I can't allow that, because I need to stop until I'm ready, and _then _start using magic and scrying. I know that I can barely stay awake after scrying, but I should do it more so I can become stronger... I don't know what I want to do. Galbatorix needs to be eliminated for me to be safe, otherwise he will find and kill me and Brom. That can't happen. I will _not_ allow it._

Calmed down, Triston looked out his shabby window and saw a faint white powder in the air.

_It's winter, finally. Eragon and Roran should be back soon. I'll go look and see if I can find anything in the farm before we finish up. We've already harvested, but a last check never hurts._ Triston got up off his bed and made for the door, opening it and stepping out. He checked to see if Garrow was still in his bed. A quick look revealed he was, indeed, sleeping. Triston decided against waking him up, as Triston was doing something by himself that needed nothing from Garrow. Walking out the front door, Triston pondered what his feelings were for his uncle.

_He feeds me...or at least, _fed_ me, now Eragon and Roran do all the hunting and harvesting. He takes care of us emotionally, I guess. He's my parent, but do I actually care about him? I wonder..._ Triston walked out to the fields, checking and seeing if there were any crops that weren't harvested. He came across a red rock of a good size, about two and a half hands tall and a hand and a half thick. It was shiny and colorful, with deeper and lighter reds throughout. Triston picked it up, thinking:

_This might go for some good money in town. I should go and ask Brom about it, to see if it would be worth something._ Mind made up, Triston went back in his house and saw his uncle. Triston kept the stone away from Garrow's sight as he said:

"I'm going to see Brom now, Garrow. Just thought I'd let you know. Bye."

"Oh, alright. Are you sure you don't want to wait for Eragon and Roran to come back?" Garrow asked.

"No, I need to go to Brom because I have a question about something," Triston told Garrow, which was true enough.

"Alright, be back before sundown though."

"I will, uncle. Take care." Triston turned out the door and began to run with the stone in his hand. For some reason, he felt it was urgent that he find out what it was.

When Triston got to Carvahall, he searched out Brom's home and found it quickly. He noticed two soldiers looking at him, and he turned away to Brom's house, and scowled. He hated the soldiers of Galbatorix, as they represented the fear in people's hearts of the king. No, not king, a king was beneficial, Galbatorix anything but. No, Galbatorix was a tyrant, Triston decided. Finishing that thought, he walked into Brom's home.

"Greetings, Triston," Brom said without looking up from what he was doing. "Have a seat on the rug."

"Brom, I have a strange stone that I think may be worth some money. Could you look at it?" Triston held up the red stone, and when Brom looked at it, his eyes grew wide with an emotion Triston couldn't figure out.

"Where did you find this, Triston?"

"In my farm. I was looking for any crops that hadn't been harvested,"

"Come closer, I will tell you what it is, but you must not tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Triston said as he leaned towards Brom.

"_Heyra neo._ No one will be able to hear us, and what it is: It is a dragon egg."

"What?" Triston gasped in a hushed voice. "Who does it belong to?"

"You, right now. However, I suspect it was stolen by the Varden from the Empire. Galbatorix will be on the lookout for it, but I suspect he did not foresee it ending up here, in Carvahall."

"Will I get killed?"

"Not if you're careful. You should begin to use spells now to protect yourself and destroy things, so that when they might come for you, you are prepared. Use fire and lightning to destroy your enemies, as well as ice to slip them up."

"And would that be Light or Dark magic?" Triston asked.

"Dark, as it destroys things and when it's killing, it's killing, and infringing on free will. Do you understand that sometimes the Light must have Darkness to shine on to have a comparison?"

"Yes sir. Are we done for today?"

"I will teach you the words for fire, ice, and lightning. They are, in order, _Brisingr, Svell, _and _Kveykva_. Use them when you need them, and no more. Do not show anyone else your powers. To them, you are merely studying the theory of magic still, not anything else. That ends our session. Farewell."

"Thank you, _Ebithril._" Triston bowed and walked out of Brom's home into the frigid air. He looked up and said quietly, to himself: "Ice, fire and lightning are mine to command now. I will become the most powerful sorcerer ever! That I am never giving up." As he walked back to the farm, he pondered what the stone meant.

_Does this mean I or Roran might become a Dragon Rider too? The visions never showed that, so does that mean - No, it doesn't mean Eragon is not our savior. It just means he might have some help from Roran or me._ Satisfied, Triston completed his walk to his house.

Eragon was stealthily creeping through the forest, Roran behind him, when he noticed a blue stone on the ground in front of him. Almost tripping over it it, Eragon cursed and leaned down to pick it up.

"Eragon, what's that?" Roran asked Eragon. Eragon turned to him and said:

"A pretty stone. Should I keep it?"

"Yes, because if nothing else it could be worth some money. Look at how well it's polished! Someone must have lost it here and not been able to get it. What do you think, Eragon?"

"I'd like to keep it, if only because it's pretty," Eragon responded. "At best, we could trade it for some food."

"I agree." Roran said, and both of them continued searching for game in the forest.


	2. The Fire, The Ice, The Lightning

Chapter 2: The Fire, the Ice, the Lightning

Triston was about to place the dragon egg beneath a tree in the ground when he felt the stone twitch. He froze and dropped the egg on accident. He heard a crack in it, and fell to his knees as the red dragon egg hatched before his eyes. After the top of the egg had cracked open, a little red dragon head popped its head out.

"This... can't be happening! I was never in the visions! Why am I receiving a dragon, and Eragon isn't! Eragon is the savior of Alagaesia, not me!" Triston watched helplessly as the dragon waddled out of the egg and touched its talon to his left hand. A searing pain instantly erupted from that spot, and it felt like someone had poured liquid metal on Triston's hand, which almost made him scream. As it was, he gritted his teeth and let the pain pass. He opened his eyes he didn't remember closing, and looked at the dragon. The dragon lifted its eyes and Triston felt a presence in his mind.

_Are you of the Dark or the Light?_ asked the presence.

_I don't know! I haven't chosen yet, and I don't know if I ever will! _Triston responded in his head.

_As long as you devote yourself to the Balance, I shall aid you, human._

_Are you the dragon in front me? You seem smart and wise, but you would be so young if you were. Are you?_

_ Yes indeed. Do you know what the Balance is?_

_ No, but I'd like to know. What is it?_

_ The Balance is the pursuit of freedom for all, yet in a way that no one has more power than another. Its name in the ancient language is_ Sjálfvili.

_ How do you know so much as a newly-hatched?_ Triston asked in his head.

_My egg is ancient. I have learned much from all my bearers, and have visited by the Balance itself. I know much because of that._

_ Alright, where should I keep you? In my house, the forest, the shed? Where?_

_ I will be fine in the forest, where I am least likely to be discovered. I must grow and then we may leave this place together. _

_How will I talk to you if you're in the forest? _

_ Have you not heard of the bond dragons share with their Riders? I can still communicate mind-to-mind with you. I will call for you when I need you, human, and you will do the same, I hope. _

_ Of... course. What should I call you, dragon?_

_ To stop referring to me as "The Dragon", you should come up with a name yourself. _

_ Alright, I'll try. _

_ Good. I bid you farewell, and hope that your actions preserve the Balance. _The dragon began to walk away into the forest, leaving Triston amazed and stunned. He then sighed and made a note in his mind that dragons were tiring, especially when they were unexpected.

Eragon was frustrated. He and Roran had only found only the blue stone and a buck, and they'd been hunting three days.

"Let's go back, Roran," Eragon told Roran, angry.

"Sure, we're not going to see any more meat this close to winter anymore. You know the way back, right?" Eragon nodded. He knew the Spine inside and out. At least, the part near his farm. Eragon turned back and began to make the way back to the farm. The stone in his arm seemed to wiggle a bit, but Eragon thought it was because of a stumble.

Roran and Eragon came back, Roran carrying a buck and Eragon carrying... A shiny blue stone? Triston walked up to Eragon and asked:

"What's the stone?"

"It's none of your business." Eragon said through gritted teeth. Triston sighed inwardly because of his brother's foolishness, and then felt the presence of the dragon in his head.

_You do not have a name for me yet? Ah, that is of no matter. He's carrying a dragon egg._

_ Really? So he _is_ our savior after all._

_ Where did you get that information?_

_ I scryed the future. I need to listen to Eragon now!_

_ You scryed the -_ Triston shut the dragon out of his mind, and managed to catch the last part of what Eragon was saying.

"-Roran, should I take this to Brom?"

"How about you ask Triston? He knows more than I do about Brom."

"Fine." Eragon turned to Triston and asked: "Would Brom know anything about this stone?"

"If it's magical or not natural, he would," Triston told Eragon. "Otherwise you'd be better off asking Horst."

"So _you_ don't know anything about it?" Eragon said snidely.

"That's... right." Triston said, somewhat resigned.

"Well, you sure aren't as smart as you like people to think, aren't you?"

"You could say that..." Triston responded, slightly angry.

"Well, I should get on my way. I need to know if I can get any money from it, to help the family, unlike _you_, Triston. Sitting around with Brom all day doesn't make any money, does it?"

"You're correct..." Triston trailed off, the word _Svell_ at the tip of his tongue. He was simply tired of Eragon now, and didn't know why he was affected by it now and not before.

"I'm leaving, Triston. And hopefully you could learn to contribute to the family before the year is over." Eragon turned his back to Triston, who was seething, and was walking leisurely on the path to Carvahall. Triston's anger got the better of him, however, and he intoned in a whisper:

"_Svell_." He imagined Eragon's hand becoming cold so he would have to drop the egg, and a second later, Triston felt slightly faint, but Eragon dropped the egg, and cursed about icy winds in the harvest season. Roran looked hard at Triston, and asked harshly:

"Did you make him drop it? That could be our meals for a long time!"

"I don't know how I _could_ make him do it! I don't know magic, just the theory that I'm learning with Brom!" Triston lied convincingly.

"If you're sure." Roran said, and walked towards the house, casting a final glance towards Triston as he stepped in the house. Triston sighed and began to walk to the forest. He really needed to find some peace.

"_Svell! Svell! Kveykva! Svell! Svell!" _Triston was using all his anger to cast spells on the ground of the forest, dead and cold as it was, but he was making it colder and killing more things. Triston felt extremely light headed, but continued in spite of that.

_I need to keep my temper around Eragon. He's the savior of Alagaesia, I can't turn him against me! I need to calm down! _And so, Triston continued with the spells until he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, _Brisingr_ on his lips, and saw his red dragon.

_You smell of anger and pain. Why do you smell of that?_ the dragon asked Triston internally.

_Because I can't get mad at Eragon, because he is the savior of Alagaesia! If I turn him against me, then he will kill me!_

_ Why would he kill you? You are his brother. Are families not supposed to be close?_

_ He and I aren't! He detests me..._

_ Why does he detest you?_

_ I don't know! I don't know what I did to make him hate me! But if I hurt him, then he will turn the world against me once he saves it!_

_You are basing your entire worldview off divination? Why? Do you not know that divination is the wildest form of magic, and the least accurate? Why do you feel he _must_ be the savior? Why not you? Why could you not become that savior?_

_ Because I... can't! I just can't, alright? _

_Why can you not fathom being superior to your brother? _

_Because I _know_ he's the savior of Alagaesia! _Triston was frantic now, wondering why the dragon was not agreeing with him. He had _seen_ it, Eragon fighting the Urgals and saving a fortress! Who _else_ could be the savior of Alagaesia, if not Eragon? He even had the name of the first Rider, while Triston had just a normal name! Who would be the one destined for greatness out of strong Eragon and weak, puny Triston? Eragon, of course!_ Why don't you understand? _

_ It is you who does not understand, but I will endeavor to make you do so. I will be in your thoughts every day, and try to make you see beyond this shallow veil of idolism. I _will_ make you see._ The presence left Triston's mind, and he collapsed to the ground as the dragon walked away. Triston rose after five minutes and began to go back to the house. He had a lot to think about.

Eragon arrived at Carvahall feeling rather good about himself. He had found a stone that could be sold for food, and could be of some help to his family, unlike that bastard Triston. Oh, how he _hated_ Triston! He never did a _thing_ for anyone else! All he did was sit around with _Brom_ all day and learn magic no doubt to help the Empire when he joined their army!

_Triston will join the army and then _die_ hopefully, because he deserves it for helping the Empire! I wish I could go to the Varden to help them fight fucking Galbatorix! _He_ deserves to die even _more_ than Triston, because of his harsh taxes and his mercilessness against those who don't agree with him! I wish I could _kill_ both of them with either my sword or my bow! _Wrapped in these thoughts, Eragon passed into Brom's home, after alerting him he was there.

"Brom?" Eragon asked.

"Yes, Eragon?"

"I have a stone here, I'd like you to tell me how much it's worth." Brom turned to Eragon, took one look at the stone, and said:

"_Heyra Neo_. That's a dragon egg."

"What!"

"That's a dragon egg. Hide it until it's about a month old, then come back here to find me. I will help you accomplish what you want with your dragon."

"First, what does _Heyra Neo_ mean? And second, how do you know it's mine?"

"_Heyra Neo _prevents anyone else from hearing us. I know it's yours because the egg would not have found you were not it's true Rider. It will hatch soon, and you must take care of it. Feed it meat, and keep it hidden from everyone else, including your family, and especially Garrow and Sloan. To everyone else, it's simply a expertly crafted art piece that you decided you wanted for yourself. If you are not believed, tell them that it's worth an immense amount of money but no one in Carvahall would buy it. You may go back now, and I would advise you to travel through the back roads or even the forest, Eragon, because if someone finds out, it's all over."

"I understand." Eragon said with a fierce pride. He could battle the empire now, or rather, soon, but he could get rid of Garrow and Triston with barely a thought, those Empire loyalists! He could do so much now, much more than he had ever dreamed! "Thanks, Brom."

"You're welcome. _Lúka Heyra Neo._ Be safe!" With that, Eragon turned and walked out of Brom's home, taking the forest trail back to the farm.

Eragon was about halfway to the farm on the forest trails when he heard a crack from the egg. He practically jumped and set the egg down on the ground. He watched while the blue egg shattered and a blue head popped out of the top. He offered his palm to the dragon, and the dragon touched it's talon to his palm. Immediately, a burning sensation spread across his palm and he screamed a short time before calming down. He looked at his hand and saw a silver mark on it, and he looked into the dragon's eyes in awe. He then felt a new presence in his mind. Not a threatening one, but one that seemed like a small child.

_What is your name?_ asked the presence. Startled, Eragon could think nothing but the truth.

_Eragon._

_ Hello, Eragon. I have waited a long time for you._

_Why? _Eragon asked.

_Because you are my Rider, and I am your dragon. _

_ Why did you pick me?_

_ You are good of heart, and are able to hate those who deserve it and love those who deserve it as well. I can see your burning hatred for Galbatorix, the Egg-Breaker that he is, and know that you are the right one. When I am grown enough to fly you, you and I must leave, for the Empire will want to know where the egg they had went._

_ How long will that take? _Eragon was curious.

_About two months, but one month if we absolutely must. We could even leave before that if you got one of those animals you humans ride when you must go fast -_

_ Horses?_

_ Yes. I can feed myself on mice now, but I will need some meat from you if you can spare any. You and I are able to talk to each other with our minds, so finding you will be no problem. You seek vengeance, and so do I. We will take down the Empire, by ourselves if we have to. Right?_

_ Yes! _Eragon was almost exploding with excitement. _Have you heard of the Varden?_

_No. What is the Varden?_

_The Varden is a group of rebels who fight the Empire, and we could go to them and learn how to fight better! Brom, my brother's mentor, wants to come with us, so I suppose we should let him. But we will take down the Empire. I vow it!_

_ I vow it as well. We vow it!_ The last line was thought by the dragon as the same time as Eragon said it out loud:

"We vow it!"

_Good. Now we are bound, and we will take down those who break eggs, and who rule their lands with fear and hatred. _

_ When should I put you in the forest?_

_ Now. I will come to your farm in two days for some meat, which I expect you to have when we meet again. Goodbye, I will see you soon!_ The blue dragon walked away from Eragon into the forest, and Eragon felt his heart thumping in his chest.

_Finally, a way to make a difference in this world! We _will_ destroy Galbatorix!_


	3. Rubyus and Saphira

Chapter 3: Rubyus and Saphira

Triston opened his eyes. He, for once, had not dreamed that night. It had been a week since Eragon had brought the egg home. He then decided that he should scry some more that day, but not just then. Suddenly, he felt a touch in his mind:

_Triston. I have found the dragon that hatched out of your brother's egg. _

_What? I'll be right there!_

_ If you wish to remain undiscovered, leave this to me. Your brother will no doubt come running once his dragon notices me. You should remain in your bed, and not give any sign that you know anything. Also - She has noticed me. Goodbye for now._ The touch faded, and Triston fell back in his bed, thinking.

_I hope this goes well. I'll need to look at Eragon for signs if I don't hear from my dragon. I should really give him a name, shouldn't I? How about... Rubyus? Yes, that sounds good._

_ Indeed it does. _Rubyus' presence came into his mind for a split second, and then went away again. Triston sighed and began to think, not for the first time, that dragons were tiring.

Eragon was shocked out of bed when a presence came into his mind, screaming:

_Eragon, I found another dragon! Come here quick! _

_ Where are you? _After that question, his dragon showed him images of what she was seeing, and Eragon pulled his boots and coat on and bolted out the door, looking for the place his dragon was showing him. More images were shown, ones coming from the farm where Eragon had fed her, and showing him how she had gotten where she was. Eragon found that place in about five minutes, his dragon shouting all the while. _Can you talk to it? Is it threatening you?_

_ `No, he isn't, but come quick Eragon! You need to see him! He's red and has a black marking around one eye and a white one around the other!_ Eragon burst into the clearing his dragon was in after that last thought, and did indeed see a small dragon about his dragon's size in the clearing. It also had a white marking around its left eye and a black one around its right.

"Whose dragon are you?" Eragon demanded. "Who are you?" The dragon unfurled its wings and hissed at Eragon and his dragon.

"What do you want?" Eragon asked forcefully. "Why are you here?" The red dragon hissed at him again, and Eragon took an involuntary step back. The dragon collected its wings and began to walk off, when Eragon had a great idea.

"Fine. Come on, he's no threat to you, dragon. Go back to your hunting." Eragon then swiftly _leapt_ at the red dragon, picking it up. He then realized what a bad idea picking up a dragon was, as it tried to bite him. He dropped it hastily and walked back to his dragon.

_You really need a better name for me than "My dragon." _His dragon said to him internally.

_Fine. How about... Well, you're blue, and you're shiny, so how about Saphira?_

_ That is perfect. Now what are you going to do about _that_ dragon?_

_ Just leave him alone, and it'll be alright. _

"Dragon, me and my dragon are going to leave you alone, and we'd like you to leave us alone too." Eragon could have sworn the red dragon nodded, but then it went off into the forest, leaving Eragon alone with the newly named Saphira.

_How're you today, Saphira? Do you need any meat?_

_No, I'm not really hungry after this. I'll just go into the forest and try not to meet him again._

_That's good. I don't think he could hurt us. We're too big. At least, _I'm_ too big. I really need a sword to fend bad things like him off._

_ I agree._ Saphira thought to Eragon as they parted ways, Eragon to his house, Saphira to her forest.

Triston heard the door open and shut when Eragon returned, and decided to go out himself. After he got out of his bed, however, he heard Rubyus in his head:

_Come quickly. There are men searching for the dragons. You must kill them for the Balance to have a chance. _

_ What? Where?_

_ I'll show you. _Triston had sudden images of a path from his farm to where Rubyus was, and where the two men were.

_Right. I'll be right there._ Triston bolted out the door, and into the forest, following the path Rubyus had shown him. As he reached the place, he endeavored to be quieter, but to no avail as one of the men called out:

"We can hear you! Come out, whoever you are, in the name of Galbatorix!" Triston let out a miniscule groan as he walked into the clearing. "What are you doing here, young man?"

"This is by my farm. I was going for a run. Why are _you_ here?"

"That is a secret mission given to us by the Empire. You cannot know, peasant!"

"I'm an _educated _peasant, -"

"Oh sure, _peasant._ Leave here or die!" The men pulled out swords from their scabbards, and pointed them at Triston. Triston continued:

"-_Kveykva_!" He held out his fingertips as he spoke the last word, and red lightning shot forth from them into both the men, or rather, agents of the Empire, he assumed. Their bodies became charred, and it smelled of burning flesh in the clearing. Triston felt quite light-headed, but stayed on his feet. He then called in his mind to Rubyus:

_Did they see you? Wait, I just killed men. I _killed_ someone!_

_ I do not believe that they see me, but it likely does not matter, as they are dead. _

_ Well, yes, but I _killed_ them! _Ikilled_ them! _

_It was necessary. Would you wish that they had found me? _

_Well, no, but I killed someone! That isn't something people are supposed to do! _

_Really? You kill animals for food, and you kill plants for food as well as by carelessness, and yet humans are so different? Why?_

_Because they're the same as me! They're _human_, and they _think_, damn you! Why don't you understand?_

_Because your actions were necessary to preserve the instrument of the Balance, and through that, the Balance itself. You killed them for a reason, and you don't regret it, so why are you unhappy?_

_I wish there had been another way I could have resolved this, I guess! If you want to use logic on everything and say stuff like that, then yes! I didn't want to kill them, but I did!_

_If you did, and you _know_ why you did, where is the problem?_

_The problem is - Never mind, you just don't understand. How has your hunting been?_

_ Apparently I do not. My hunting could be better, but I am doing well. Your brother's dragon has been eating a lot of the mice and rodents, but your brother is feeding your dragon some meat from your cellar, so I have at least some food. How have your lessons with Brom been going?_

_ Well, he hasn't yet asked about you, or the egg I brought him, but I think he knows that you hatched and just isn't talking about it for his own reasons._

_ You should tell me where Brom is, so I may talk to him._

_ You can do that with other people than me? _Triston was startled, and it carried into his thoughts to Rubyus.

_Yes, if they work towards the Balance. I have a feeling from what you have told me of Brom that he may._

_ Someone would see you if you went into Carvahall, though!_

_ You may cast a spell so that I am _not_ seen, _ Rubyus responded. _Or you may simply act for me as I talk through you, and you may translate. _

_ I'll ask him if he wants to talk to you, first,_ Triston thought to Rubyus.

_That is fine with me. I must hunt now. Farewell, and may your actions preserve the Balance._ Rubyus' presence left Triston, leaving him with the knowledge and shame of killing two men.

Triston walked up to Brom's home and knocked on the door three times.

"I'm coming in!" he alerted Brom.

"Ah, Triston. What brings you here?" Brom said as he walked in the room.

"Well, my dragon wants to know if you work towards the Balance. Do you?" Triston saw Brom's pupils shrink to pinpoints, and Triston took an involuntary step back.

"Triston, it is time I told you what the Balance is. Sit down." Brom motioned to a chair, and Triston sat. Brom took the chair opposite Triston's, and began his monologue. "_Heyra Neo._ The Balance is a group of people who claim to make everything 'Balanced' in Alagaesia. They believe in both good and evil, both order and chaos, in both Light and Dark. They are the enemies of both the Varden and the Empire, in a way. Currently, they most vehemently oppose the Empire, as Galbatorix has lived far longer than any king should, but they also oppose the forces of good, the Varden, because they are 'Too focused on one goal,' and 'Too inclined to good.' Of course the Varden are focused on the goal of defeating Galbatorix, because he wants _all_ of Alagaesia under his control. He is the _greatest _threat to Alagaesia, no matter what the Balance says. And 'Too inclined to good?' That does not exist! The Balance thinks, or claims, rather - that there are greater threats than Galbatorix that the people of Alagaesia should be aware of as well, and that they should focus on. One such made-up claim is that there are creatures we have never heard of lurking in the oceans, waiting for the right moment to strike. Another is that there are creatures that we have bound to silence that are also waiting to attack. Preposterous, isn't it? The last one that I know of is that there is an army of dragons across the oceans, flying towards Alagaesia to destroy it. The Riders would have discovered the dragons if there _were_ any, and have started to mobilize to destroy them. In short, the Balance is just a few people trying to threaten the people of Alagaesia and make them think Galbatorix is not the greatest threat!" Triston called up Rubyus in his mind and relayed him everything he'd heard, and felt a growl on the other end.

_Brom is lying. _Triston had never felt a voice or thought with such certainty ever before in his life, and almost shrank back, but didn't. _The Balance would never cause undue fear to the peoples of Alagaesia. Fear is one of the only things the Balance believes should _not_ be in the world, as it neither destroys nor creates, but disrupts the natural course of things. The Balance seeks to inform, not to cloud the minds of people, and lets them make their own choices about the world. Tell Brom he is wrong._

_ I don't think I should, _Triston thought cautiously. _I'll listen a bit more, and then make my decision and not tell it to him. That good enough?_

_ Yes, I suppose. I shall stay and listen to the rest of his falsehoods._

"Triston, you realize that Galbatorix living and remaining ruler of the Empire forever would be terrible, don't you?"

"Yes I do, Ebithril. Thank you for telling me the truth about the Balance today. Could you teach me the words for shield, water, and earth today?" Triston swiftly changed the subject, but Brom seemed not to notice.

"Of course, Triston. The word for shield is _Skölir. _You can say a word after it to specify what kind of shield you'd like, which you knew already if you remember your lessons on the grammar of the ancient language."

"I do." Triston said quietly, and thought:

_I don't trust Brom on this. I just have the feeling that they're not trying to spread fear. I think they must be powerful mages that know a lot, and don't keep it to themselves. _

_ You are right not to trust him on this subject. The Balance is an entity, not a group of people, unless you perceive the instruments of the Balance as the Balance. Also, I feel he is trying to hide something about his relations to the Balance or his feelings towards it. I cannot tell yet, but I shall let you know when I do._

_ That's good. I'll try to learn the ancient language from him, and then we can leave in about, what, five months?_

_ Yes indeed. We will help the Balance destroy Galbatorix, and then assist the Balance maintain itself in Alagaesia and the world. _

_ We will. _

"The word for water is _Adurna_, and the word for earth is _Deloi_. You have that memorized?" Triston was struck back to reality by Brom's speech.

"Yes, _Ebithril_," Triston said quickly. "My dragon is calling me now, so I'm leaving, if that's alright?"

"Yes, yes." Brom appeared weary and on-edge, which was an affect that Triston had never seen on him before. Triston left cautiously, and heard on his way out Brom murmur: "_Lúka Heyra Neo._" Triston left the house feeling conflicted, yet having an odd sense of accomplishment.

_Why do I feel like this? Why does it feel like I've done something? I've just learned some new words and learned that Brom wants to hide something about the Balance. Maybe it's because I learned that Brom isn't infallible, but why would it be that? _Deciding it was useless to dwell on, Triston walked down the forest trails back towards his home, instead of taking the ones on the bare hills. He was uninterrupted on the way, however his thoughts were in turmoil.

Eragon saw Triston coming back to the farm, and spat on the ground. He sensed that something was different about Triston these days, but he couldn't tell exactly _what_.

_Saphira, do you know any reason why Triston would be acting differently? _he asked his dragon.

_I don't, no. Can you show me him?_

_Alright, here._ Eragon showed Saphira what he was seeing, and she responded:

_ I don't see anything different, but he has really nice gloves._

_ Gloves? That's not like him. He _never_ wears gloves, even in the dead of winter._

_ Then why is he wearing them now? _

_ That's a good question, but I'm sure he's just come to his senses and knows that he needs gloves so his hands don't freeze off. _

_ On a new note, do you have any meat? The pickings are very lean right now. If I didn't know better I'd say there was another dragon hunting._

_ Remember the dragon we saw? That might be the reason._

_ It's odd that there is one wild dragon without a parent around here. I wonder if there is a Rider around here?_

_ That's impossible. We're the only farm for a good five miles!_

_ Well, have you considered either Roran or Triston being a Rider?_

_ Roran would have told me, because he knows me, and we're nice to each other, and Triston is too much of a bastard to ever have a dragon want to bond with him._

_ Have you told Roran about me?_

_ No, but -_

_ Then why would you think he would tell you?_

_ I don't know. _Eragon admitted sheepishly. _Do you want some meat now?_

_ Of course! Thank you!_ Eragon could almost feel Saphira's presence jumping around, and he laughed and went to get the meat. He pondered reasons Triston could be wearing gloves, and then a thought struck him.

_What if a dragon actually_ did _bond with him, and he's trying to hide the mark on the hand with the gloves? No, that's not possible, a dragon would never bond with him. But what if one did... _Eragon kept thinking back and forth these thoughts, and eventually got the meat to Saphira, but continued thinking:

_If that dragon is Triston's... Then Alagaesia is doomed unless Saphira and I can fight him off. I think I should visit Brom again, and see what his thoughts on it are. _Feeding Saphira, Eragon thought this, and was certain Brom would know the answer.


	4. Betrayal and Regrets

Chapter 4: Betrayal and Regrets

Triston yawned and got out of his bed, eyes barely open. He felt as if someone had made him drowsy with a spell, but knew that wasn't possible. He came into the main room just in time to see Roran leave. He pulled on his boots and hurried after him, and called out,

"Roran! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Therinsford, to get money from helping the miller. Didn't Eragon tell you about that?"

"No, he didn't. Why're you trying to get money?" Roran's lips cracked out a smile as he looked back at Triston.

"Marriage. I'm going to propose to Katrina once I get enough for a dowry,"

"Roran, that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"I know, right? I have to go, and the traders should be here by now. Farewell!" Roran ran up the dirt path to Carvahall, and Triston watched him go with a tear in his eye.

_He's making his way in the world. I guess I should start too._ Triston went into the forest, and called to his dragon.

_Rubyus! We are leaving once I get a map, if you can fly me. Can you?_

_ I believe I could, but more time waiting might be necessary if you want me to fly you for extended periods of time. _

_ We don't have much time. I think that Eragon's gone to find Brom to teach him, and I learned a lot of what I need for surviving. _

_ Why does Eragon's learning from Brom impair your ability to stay?_ Rubyus wanted to know. Triston responded,

_Because he'll want to get rid of Garrow for being a loyalist, and me because he dislikes me. I don't know if he'd _kill_ me, but he might try, and he needs to save Alagaesia, and his dislike of me might get in the way of that._

_ Why must it be him? _Rubyus asked. _Why can it not be you?_

_Because I scryed it, and I'm one of the few who can scry the future, so I must be right!_

_ I will not challenge you on this right now, but you must think on it. What _really_ prevents you from thinking that you cannot be the savior of Alagaesia?_

_ I _know_ I'm right! Don't question that again!_

_ You _believe _you are right. That is not the same thing. However, we were discussing why you must leave. Why must you?_

_ Because I want to meet elves! I've heard they are beautiful, graceful, athletic and poetic! They must be works of art in and of themselves! Also, they are the best mages apart from Galbatorix himself, and they could teach me much. Why don't you want to go?_

_ You misunderstand me. I do wish to leave, but if you do not have a saddle and adaquate provisions, you will die. Do you know how to make a saddle for a dragon?_

_ Why do I need a saddle? And yes, I know that I need provisions. Should I get some money from Garrow and buy leather?_

_ No, he would question what you were getting if you told him you just needed money, and if you told him, he would no doubt sell you to the Empire, from what you've told me of him. Steal some meat from your cellar when you're about to leave, and if you have any leather lying around from old saddles of mules, use that. If that fails, ask Brom to give you some money, because you want to see what flying is like, and your dragon wants it. _

_ Alright, I'll see what I can find. Can you show me how to make a saddle?_

_ Of course. The Balance taught me much when it visited me._

_ Good! I'll go look now. _Triston went out to the shed where all the tools were kept, and did indeed find several scraps of leather, and a knife, which he assumed he would need if he was to make anything. Having gathered these items, he went out to the forest and began to work on the ground, and his dragon walked up to him. Startled, Triston thought,

_Why are you here? What do you need?_

_I came to watch you make the saddle, and have you make it correctly. Here. _Triston felt a rush of memories come into his mind, showing him how to make a leather dragon saddle, as opposed to, Triston realized as he felt the memories, a molded saddle, which took more time. He set about making it, and had finished it and was putting it on when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw -

"Triston, what're you doing! Why didn't you tell me you had a dragon?" Garrow said with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Triston dropped what he was doing and told Garrow,

"Because I hate the Empire. The Empire doesn't care for us, Garrow, can't you see that? I'm leaving because I need to go to the Varden and help them. Leave Garrow, and learn what you couldn't."

"You have no idea what you're saying! The Empire is mighty! There's no way you could defeat it!"

"And will you hinder me?"

"Because I believe you're making the wrong choice, yes!"

"I'm making the right choice for _me_, and that should be enough for you, _Garrow_." His uncle's face darkened as he said,

"I'm going to tell the soldiers, if you're committed to this terrible path!"

"I don't understand why you'd rat your own _nephew_ out to the Empire!"

"Because it's the right thing to do, for the greater good!"

"If I believed you, then I'd still be the cowering idiot I was when I was seven. I learned to hate, uncle - No, Garrow, you don't deserve to be my uncle. I learned to _hate_, with _passion_, and channel it towards a goal. You, on the other hand, only know how to cower in fear of power greater than yours, and exercise control on those you _do_ have authority over." Garrow had begun to smile, and Triston didn't see why at all until he spoke:

"You are no nephew of mine, Triston. You're the bastard son of a traveling herbalist, who _begged_ me to take you in. Eragon is better than you, because he at least is related to me by my sister. You have no claim to my blood," Garrow's eyes had become orbs of shimmering darkness, and Triston recoiled slightly.

_Why are you not killing him? I can sense that you want to, and it would be the wise thing to do so he cannot report you._ Rubyus said in his head.

_Because he's my uncle!_

_Apparently, he is not._

_He still raised me!_

_And that should mean nothing in the face of his future attempt to put you in a life of slavery._

"Garrow, I think -" Triston was cut off by his uncle drawing his knife.

"Come with me, or I'll kill you." Garrow's voice was low and dangerous, as if he was going to murder someone. Which, Triston realized, was quite possibly what was going to happen. He let out a small sigh, a single tear, and prepared to face his uncle.

Eragon ran up the main road to Carvahall, thinking furiously.

_Brom _has _to know whether Triston has a dragon, and if he does, he'll help me fight him. Saphira!_

_ Yes? _Saphira responded. _What is it?_

_ Do you think Triston has a dragon?_

_ It's possible, because there _was_ a red dragon in the forest -_

_ Yes, I know, but do you think it's his or Roran's?_

_ What about Garrow's? Why do you not consider him?_

_ Well, I don't know... He just seems, I don't know, normal?_

_ You should check his hands the next time you see him. And Roran's, while you're at it. _

_ That won't mean anything if Triston is a Rider! _

_ You're really focused on this, aren't you? _Saphira said in Eragon's mind with a touch of amusement.

_ Yes! Triston being a rider would be terrible for Alagaesia, he would side with Galbatorix and give that bastard even _more_ power! _

_You know this for certain?_ Saphira asked, seeming uncertain.

_ Yes! He's the kind of person who desires power over anything, even morality! He's power-hungry, like he's been since he started taking the lessons with Brom! He just wants magic and knowledge for the _power_, so he can do whatever he wants! Galbatorix would have no trouble persuading him to his side! _

_ I understand._

_ Thank you, Saphira!_

_ We are both hatchlings, in a way, and so we must be together._

_ Yes, Saphira, I will stay with you forever, and I hope you will too._

_ I will._ Eragon had reached Carvahall, and proceeded to run to Brom's house, ignoring the stares he got from the various locals.

Eragon knocked on Brom's door, and waited, panting in the chilly winter air, trying to regain his breath. The door was opened, and Brom motioned for him to come inside. He complied, and stepped inside. Walking to a chair, Brom intoned,

"_Heyra Neo,_" as Eragon shut the door and came over to a chair himself. They both sat down and Eragon quickly asked his question.

"Does Triston have a dragon, Brom?" Triston saw Brom's head incline slightly, and opened his mouth to say something when Brom spoke:

"He does have a dragon, Eragon," Eragon said what he had been waiting to then:

"But he'll join Galbatorix and destroy Alagaesia's hope of ever getting rid of him!" Oddly enough to Eragon, Brom laughed and said,

"No, he will not join Galbatorix. If I know anything of the boy, he hates Galbatorix more than anyone else. He won't join him, no matter what promises of power Galbatorix uses to try to convince him."

"But... He wants power more than anything else!"

"No, he does not. He wishes for power, that much is true. But more than anything? He wants Galbatorix gone, Eragon, and not anything else."

"Is this true? Are you lying to me, Brom?"

"No, I am not. Triston truly wishes for power, but not so he can conquer. He wants to protect and create, not destroy."

"I hope you're right," Eragon said, with a touch of regret. "Otherwise Alagaesia _is_ doomed."

"I am, from what what I know of Triston." Brom stood up and ushered Eragon out the door. "_Lúka Heyra Neo. _Have a good day!"

"Oh, and Brom?"

"Yes Eragon?"

"Why are the traders late this year?"

"I don't know, Eragon. Be safe!" Eragon walked away from Brom's house, feeling slightly hurried out. He walked out of Carvahall and began the trek home.

Brom sat back in his chair and stroked his beard. He then let out a small groan, and began to wonder if he could possibly tell the two young men that he was their father, and shook his head.

_Now is not the time. I must rid Triston's head of his ideas of the Balance quickly, before he goes down the same path I did. The Balance is too self-righteous in thinking its problems are the greatest in Alagaesia - No, the world. It truly believes that it is the greatest being ever, and expects absolute loyalty from its members. That's why I left, right? _

_ The Varden truly is better than the Balance. That's why I joined the Varden, correct? I knew that I could serve the Balance no longer, so I left. Those were the terrible days, weren't they? Now I'm only training the future of Alagaesia, instead of trying to do everything myself. But is this truly better? Was I not a great help to the Varden when I was with them? _Brom pondered his memories of his time with the Varden, and wished he was with the elves again.

_The elves would be able to train Eragon and Triston better than I ever will be able. However, we have no time if we wish for Galbatorix not to notice us. I will fetch both of them tomorrow and tell them that they must bring their dragons with me to the Varden. Eragon will agree instantly, but Triston... I'm not sure. I wish I could be sure that he wants to help the Varden, but his dragon evidently has told him about the Balance and the things it wants. _Brom let out a yawn._ I must sleep now, and the morrow brings change. I can feel it._


	5. Interlude 1: Brom's Time In Surda

Interlude 1: Brom's Time In Surda

_Brom dreamed_.

Brom was in Surda, on an important mission for the leader of the Varden. He was walking down the street, his sword in his scabbard and his pack on. He eventually reached the marketplace, where he saw a man he recognized. Passing him by, not wanting to be noticed, he went on with his business: To find his contact and get the information he came for. He eventually came to his contact's house and knocked politely. Brom then heard a muffled voice from inside.

"Who is it? What do you want?" The speaker was evidently grumpy, and Brom thought,

_Why is this person my contact? What did I ever do to you, Weldon?_

"I'm from your grandfather," Brom said, which was the code for this contact.

"My grandfather? What does my grandfather want?" replied the voice. That was the code to say "come in." Brom opened the door and saw a man of maybe thirty on a chair in a dark room.

"Close it, you're letting the light in," the man groaned. Brom complied, shutting the door and then walking over to the chair.

"_Heyra Neo,_" Brom intoned. "Where are the records and the sword?"

"Relax, I have the records right over on that desk," The man pointed over to a desk, and Brom moved over to it, and picked up the papers he assumed were the records.

"And the sword?" Brom asked. The man laughed and said,

"Coming right at you," Brom whirled around in time to see the man throw a seemingly-green sword at him, blade tumbling over hilt, and barely had time to duck and draw his own sword.

"Why?" he asked, and then the door burst open with ten men in the colors of the Empire, and Brom was stunned. "The Empire's in Surda?"

"No, but we are," One of the men said. Brom growled and whispered,

"_Brisingr_," and envisioned a column of fire roaring up in front of the man who had spoken. At the same time as that was taking effect, he leapt forward and sliced off the head of the man who had thrown the sword at him. The others balked, but then began to charge Brom, in spite of the burning house. Brom whispered again, this time: "_Kveykva_," and a bolt of blue lightning shot out and killed one of the men. Brom beheaded two others, and all of them left as the house began to collapse. He then said:

"_Eitha_," and teleported away.


End file.
